Let Go, A Gaara Sakura fic
by Amory Blackwood
Summary: An angst filled story of true love, betrayal, and unrequited angstyness. A GaaXSaku fic, rated M for later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Prologue: Tears in the Rain

A/N: Gaara will be a little OOC in this, but it works.

"speech"

'inner sakura or thoughts'

"Shukaku or Kyuubi"

* * *

Prologue: Tears in the Rain

A single tear runs down the pink haired kunoichi's face, a testament to the pain inside. Yet not one of the attending shinobi notice, for

this day, the day Sakura Haruno lays her parents to rest, it is raining. "Come on Sakura-chan," Naruto says quietly, pulling gently on

her kimono sleeve.

"Ok Naruto," Sakura mumbled, walking away with him. She follows him blindly, not caring where he takes her.

"Sakura-chan, you need to eat. Come on, it's my treat," Naruto says 'cheerfully'.

"Ok Naruto," Sakura mumbles quietly, lost in her own world. Neither one notices when Kakashi comes up behind them.

"No, its not 'ok' Sakura, Naruto is right." Kakashi interjects, "You need to go on with life, eat something. I know you haven't

eaten in three days. Life will go on. The pain will lessen with time." He enfolds her in a warm hug, letting her cry into his vest.

"No, it won't Kakashi, I know it won't," Sakura sobbed miserably. "They are gone, and they were all I had left of my family." He

just kept on holding her, not caring that he was getting wet again.

"Yes, it will Sakura, I promise." Kakashi said with a blush, holding her tighter. "Now, come with us, Naruto has promised to pay for dinner."

"Nani? I agreed to pay for Sakura-chan's dinner, but I never agreed to pay for yours, dattebayo." Naruto yells. Sakura smiles a

little at the antics of two of her 'boys', now only if Sasuke had been well enough to leave the infirmary for the funeral. She missed

having all of her boys around.

"Alright, alright. Keep your trousers from knotting, we'll go out to eat, Naruto's treat." Sakura said mischievously. She suddenly

darts off in the direction of Ichariku, surprising both of them.

"Well Kakashi-sensei, it seems we have a foot race." Naruto says, surprised at her mood change. He runs off after her, calling out,

"SAKURA that was not fair to us. Dattebayo!" Kakashi just grinned underneath his mask, and followed at a leisurely pace.

Well, you all know the drill, you read, and you review. Please. I'll appreciate any suggestions on how to continue this, as I have the

middle, but not really the beginning. To flame or not to flame, that is the question. I don't mind them, but not too many. Ok?


	2. To Poison a Demon Shit a MEDIC?

A/N: thank you all for reviewing,

Cherryblossomsky

Gigi

Gothic Saku-chan

KalliopeStarmist

Nlightnd

ZutaraisSupreme

Dryice02

Narutoismyobsession

And Airbender656

Special Thanks to:

Nlightnd and NeoRyu777 for the idea for this chapter.

DISCLAMIER:  I don't own Naruto! I wish I did, but it will never happen.

"speech"

'inner speech'

"shukaku or kyuubi"

Chapter 1: To Poison a Demon…..Shit, a MEDIC?!?

In Konoha:

"WHAT?!?" cries out Tsunade, horrified. "What in Kami's name do you mean by Sasuke's gone?" She casts a glance through her window toward her pupil's house. "Sakura must not know, this could jeopardize everything." …

* * *

In Suna:

As she walks down the hallway toward the Kazekage's office, Temari mutters to herself, "We really need help on this one. We should send word to Konoha for help." She looks sideways at Kankuro, who stares impassively back at her. They both shudder slightly before knocking on the door.

"Should we really consult him about this, Tem? Or should we go behind his back to help all of us?" Kankuro asks his sister. Not waiting for a reply, he knocks on the door.

"Come in, and don't waste my time," comes the curt reply. They hear papers shuffling through the door, as a growl drifts through "Well, are you coming in or standing in the hallway? I'm a busy man, and don't have time for games." Shaking slightly, Kankuro pushes open the door.

"Gaara? We were wondering how you are doing today." Temari whispered. She looked expectantly at Gaara.

"That's not why you are here, and I know it. Now tell me why you're here, and I shouldn't just hurt you now." Gaara muttered. He looks up, expecting a quick reply. "You know you really should just get rid of them," murmurs Shukaku in the back of Gaara's mind.

"You k…know how we were t…talking about sending to Konoha f...for help, r…right?" stammers Temari, unusually scared of the look on his face.

"Yes, we did. But only as a last resort." Gaara shot back. A dumbfounded look crosses Kankuro's face. "What is this about Temari, Kankuro?" He stares pointedly at his siblings.

"Well, we were thinking that now would be…" Temari began. "Be a good time to contact Konoha for help," she finishes, rushing to get the words out. She looks down at her feet, worried about what Gaara would say.

"That is, we believe that you are not going to get any better, and will need the help soon," Kankuro bluntly states, "So we would like your permission to travel to Konoha and speak with Tsunade-sama about a course of treatment, and whether or not she has someone she can send to help." Temari looks hopefully at Gaara, praying he will say something, and not just kill them both.

"Go, if you think someone can help, since none of our medic nins can find out what is wrong." Gaara bluntly told them, "You have two weeks to bring back this paragon of medical ninjitsu. Any time after that, and you may as well not come back. Ever."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama," they both intone formally. They both turn in unison and leave together. "Well, Tem. That could have gone

worse," Kankuro mutters.

"Yea, it could have. He could have killed us right there," Temari replies.

* * *

In Konoha

"Hokage-sama?" Shizune asks quietly. "You have visitors."

"Show them in," came the slightly slurred reply.

"Hokage-sama? Are you drunk?"

"What makes you think that?"

"The empty sake bottles lying around."

"Why are you not showing our guests in?"

* * *

**Hehe. How do you like it so far my lovelies? Yes, I left you at a cliffhanger, but that means you will read the next chapter to see what happens, right? You know the mantra, read and review.**


	3. Author Note:My Apology

A/N. Minna-san, gomen. I am truly sorry about the late update. I have been sick recently, and have had not much contact with my laptop. I will have my next chapter out as soon as possible, by Friday at the latest. Again, I am so sorry. Happy Easter everyone.

Amory-chan


	4. Demon Container Part 1

**A/N: Yay another update! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed:**

**Dryice02**

**Nlightnd**

**Narutoismyobsession**

**Gigi- anon**

**Cherryblossomsky**

**Gothic Saku-chan**

**SessKag**

**Poisontreat**

**FireDemon119**

**and KalliopeStarmist**

**Special thanks to my beta- NeoRyu777**

**Review: "Hokage-sama? Are you drunk?" **

"**What makes you think that?"**

"**The empty sake bottles lying around."**

"**Why are you not showing our guests in?"**

'Thoughts'

"Shukaku or kyuubi"

**Chapter 2: Demon Container (pt 1)**

"I don't know, Hokage-sama." murmurs Shizune.

"Then why don't you show them in?" demanded Tsunade, taking another drink.

"Come in, please. The Hokage is ready for you." Shizune's arm peeks back through the door. Kankuro and Temari walk through the door. Shizune shuts it gently.

"Hokage-sama," they say at once. "We are here on a matter that is most important for both of our villages." Temari stated blandly.

"Ok, what's going on? Temari? Kankuro?" asked Tsunade, looking worried, knowing something was not right. She looks expectantly at the pair.

Kankuro looks down and mumbles "We need Konoha's help."

"Let me get this straight hic you need our help?" Tsunade says, only slightly drunkenly.

"Yes, we do Tsunade-sama" Temari mutters, blushing furiously. She looks sideways at Kankuro, thinking 'are we doing the right thing?'

"Well, how about you tell me what hic exactly your problem is" she says, while pouring another drink. She looks at them, expecting something, and getting a whole different story.

"Well, Tsunade-sama, it's a long story…" Kankuro started. "Well, give me the abridged version" Tsunade slurred. "Well, lately Gaara has been losing control of Shukaku. And we don't know why."

"And we would like to request one of your medic-nin to check and see if they can tell what's wrong with him" Temari spoke up.

"And you want me to send who? We barely have medic-nins as it is. Who on earth do you think we can spare?" Tsunade demanded.

"We were hoping for Sakura." Temari said, quietly.

"You said my name?" Sakura suddenly asked.

Everyone looks up startled. "When did you get here?" all three asked in unison.

**A/N: sorry so short, the writers block demons visited. I had a nice chapter planned out, and it went poof. So sorry, the next chapter will be longer. Until next time! Oh, and I won't post the next chapter until I have 30 reviews listed. that means I require 9 to upload.  
**


	5. Cold Medicine Crack

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed my latest chapter!**

**ANIMELUVUR3**

**Dryice02**

**Cherryblossomsky**

**Gothic Saku-chan**

**Sblood6**

**Hippopotomonstrosesquippedalio**

**KalliopeStarmist**

**Rabbit of woe**

**Sakura LOVE shadow**

**Cherry- anon.**

**I tell you now, I'm writing this while on cold medicine. It is pure crack. Has almost nothing to do with the plot line. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Cold Medicine Crack

In Suna:

While in the kitchens, Baki notices something strange; there is a new cook working in the kitchens, and what's more, he looks strangely familiar… He asks the head cook, "Who is he? I haven't seen him before."

"He says his name is Kageru, m'lord Baki. He just showed up not too long ago, looking for work."

"Well, he just kind of reminds me of someone from Leaf." Baki shrugs and goes back to the library, muttering about strange coincidences as he goes.

Meanwhile, over in a corner oven, built into the wall, one Sasuke Uchiha is stirring an evil green powder into the soup to be served at dinner. (A/N, Sasuke has been listening at doors to hear this.) "I'd rather the dobe have Sakura rather than this… this… SAND FREAK. At least I can beat the dobe (A/N: mind you, he is so fooling himself here) and then have Sakura as my fan-girl again. And even if I lost, small though the chances are of that, Naruto is one of the few people that I acknowledge." He chuckles to himself, as the powder disappears into the soup.

* * *

In Tsunade's office in Konoha, Sakura sneezes delicately. "I wonder who's talking about me? Maybe it's Gaara…"

At the same time, just outside of Ichiraku's ramen shop… "Aaaa…choo!" Naruto sneezes violently, and drops the completely full ramen bowl he'd just received from Ichiraku's. The ramen spills all over the street, and Naruto looks at it sadly for a moment. "Hmm… Someone is talking about me. Wonder who… Wait. There is only one person mean enough to make me drop me precious ramen. DAMN YOU TEME!"

* * *

Back in Suna:

Gaara is walking down the hallway, looking for Baki, and sneezes. "Someone is talking about me." impassive face "doesn't really matter." He shrugs and continues walking.

Down in the kitchens, Sasuke violently sneezes, knocking himself backwards into the fireplace, burning the Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt, under his other shirt. "OUCH! DAMN YOU ITACHI!" he screams out.

* * *

In a forest not far from Otogakure:

"Aaachoo!" Itachi sneezes, and drops his box of pocky into the river he was walking by. "Damn it, that was my last box of pocky! Kisame" he says, looking at his companion, "go into town and get me some more."

Kisame looks sideways at Itachi. "Why do you want ME to go into town and buy you some pocky?"

"You're less noticeable," came the reply.

"Itachi, I'm freaking BLUE!" Kisame said incredulously.

Itachi just looks at him with the normal Sharingan, three tomoe spinning slowly. He knew perfectly well that this would intimidate Kisame into doing what he was told.

"Fine, fine. I'm going. What flavor do you want?" Kisame looks at Itachi. "Wait, stupid question, you always want chocolate. I swear you are permanently PMS'ing."

Itachi's eyes went from the fully matured Sharingan with three tomoe to the tri-bladed shuriken version, the Mangekyou Sharingan. Kisame, appropriated scared out of his mind, jumped off at full speed to get Itachi his pocky before he decided to do something…. Violent.

* * *

**Hehe. Yeah. Soooo out of it. Hope you like this chapter. Special thanks to my beta NeoRyu777. Read and Review. Please, its what keeps me going. And I'll give a cookie to the first 5 reviewers!  
**


	6. Gomen!

Minna-san. Sorry, but I'm on a mini hiatus, until my poor laptop gets fixed. It got virused, so I have to wipe the hard drive, and reload my operating system. So, I apologize for the really late update you will be getting. Gomen.

Love you all,

Amory


	7. To Suna?

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm glad all of you like my story enough to wait for me to update as little as I do. Onto the next chapter in the crack I call my fic.

_Inner beings, and thoughts._

A/N: I DON'T OWN THIS, NOR AM I MAKING MONEY. ALL OF NARUTO BELONG TO KISHIMOTO. Thanks to my wonderful beta NeoRyu777, he is amazing, and got this back to me in about an hour. showers him in desserts

Chapter 5: To Suna?

"You what?!" exclaimed an astonished Kakashi, "Tsunade-hime is sending you where?"

"To Suna. For as long as they need me. I'm to help them find a cure for whatever is poisoning the Kazekage. It is making his seal on Shukaku crumble, which would be a bad thing," replied Sakura.

"B…But, why YOU?" wailed the poor confused jonin.

"Because, Kashi, I'm the only medic-nin who has the instinct to do it, other than Shishou, and she can't go herself," explained Sakura, quite patiently. "Though, it does look like we won't get that vacation we wanted. I'm to leave directly after the ceremony, tomorrow."

"Wait a… ceremony? What ceremony?" Kakashi asked, quite confused now.

"Shishou and Jiraiya are going to confer Sannin status on me and Naruto in a ceremony, and you didn't hear this from me, but Tsunade is naming Naruto the next Hokage," stated Sakura.

The unbelievably loud "WHAAAAAAT?!" was heard all across Konoha, startling a few birds, and making everyone look up, and wonder who could be that loud.

"Shh, Kashi. Not everyone in Konoha needs to know yet," admonished Sakura. "Besides, I think it will be good for him to actually have some responsibility."

Kakashi hugged Sakura to him, "Do you think it will be good for you to be so far away from me, for so long?" He frowns down at her, thinking, _**'what if she falls for someone else?'**_

She looks up at his handsome face, "Kashi, we'll be just fine. It will be fine. You'll see." _**Why is Kakashi so freaked about me going? "He is afraid you will fall for someone in Suna, hon." Replied Inner Sakura. Is that it? Why should he be worried? "Hon, he has known you for years. He knows you. He is just afraid that someone your OWN age will come along, and sweep you off your feet." He's being silly, that's not going to happen to us. "Don't say I didn't warn you then" **_

"Sakura, hon? Are you in there?" asked a slightly worried Kakashi. He looks down at his ex student/ lover with concern plain in his eyes.

"Mou? Kakashi, I'm right here." Sakura looked up into Kakashi's worried eyes. "I was just thinking about what I need to do before the ceremony, and what I'll need to pack."

"I don't like the idea of you being gone for that long, Sakura-chan. What if something happens to you, on your way there?"

"I'll be fine Kashi, my escort will arrive the day of the ceremony, and Temari and Kankuro will be leaving with me."

"But still…"

"No buts, Kashi. I'm going, because it's my job, as a medic-nin, and as a kunoichi of Konoha." Sakura stated firmly, brooking no arguments.

On the day of the ceremony, Sakura is running around like a chicken with her head cut off.

"Where did I put that necklace?! I knew I had it here somewhere." Sakura nearly screamed, tossing stuff around the apartment.

Kakashi came up behind her, and fastened it around her neck. "I've been trying to catch you for the last five minutes, trying to put it on you."

Sakura blushed slightly, "Thank you, Kashi, now we really need to get to Hokage mountain, where the ceremony is being held."

"I know Sakura, and don't worry about your bags; some of the jonin will be picking them up, and starting for Suna during the ceremony, so it will be there for you."

"I know, Kashi, I'm still worried anyway." She turned around in a circle, "Do you think this outfit is ok?"

"Sakura, you could go around in sack-cloth, and I'd still love you. You look beautiful."

"Thanks Kashi. I wonder what the other escort will be like…"

"Sakura, you have said that approximately one hundred thirty seven times in the last day and a half. I'm sure he will be a good guy."

"I know I have Kashi, I still can't help but wonder." Sakura stated. "Ok, Kashi. We should probably get there, and grab Naruto on the way. That is if Hinata-chan hasn't already drug him out of bed, through a shower, and into presentable clothing" Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan, Hinata should already have him presentable by now. We're only one hour away from the ceremony."

"I wonder what people will say when Tsunade says that Naruto will be the next Hokage. They might flip."

"Sakura, don't worry. All will be well; they trust Tsunade-hime to make the right choice concerning the next Hokage. And besides, the townsfolk have gotten used to Naruto in a position of power, now that he is an Anbu captain, and has been for several years."

"You're right, Kashi, as usual." Sakura glanced at her watch. "We really need to be going Kashi; we don't need to be late, and we still need to pick up Naruto and Hinata-chan. Knowing her, she was so worried about getting Naruto ready, she's in a panic getting herself ready."

3 Blocks Away

"Hinata-chan, calm down. All of that pacing can't be good for the baby!" exclaimed Naruto, looking worried.

"Naruto, I'm fine. I just don't have anything to wear," Hinata shot back, looking at her fiancée. "Now help me find something, Kakashi and Sakura will be here soon, and you know Sakura doesn't like waiting."

"I know, don't ask me why she still is with a guy who is never on time; it's beyond me."

"Naruto, she loves him, that's why," Hinata said gently, "Its why my father hasn't killed you for getting me pregnant."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hinata, Naruto are you ready yet?" called out Sakura.

"Almost Sakura-chan!" yelled back Naruto, opening the door. "Hinata, wear the blue dress, it looks gorgeous on you. It will be just fine," mumbled a chagrined (and well dressed) Naruto.

"Come with me Hinata, I'll help you find something," said Sakura, "Besides, it looks like our boys want to talk." She led Hinata into their bedroom.

"So, Kakashi," asked Naruto when he was sure that the two women couldn't hear him, "How did it go last night? Did she say yes?"

"No, Naruto, last night she told me that Tsunade-hime is sending her on an extended mission to Suna. She is leaving today after the ceremony, and we haven't had a quiet moment to ourselves, where I can ask her." Kakashi looked down. "I think I may lose her to someone in Suna, her own age. I'm old, Naruto, she is in the prime of her life." Kakashi sighed deeply.

"Kaka-sensei, you'd really let her go, just like that?!" exclaimed a bewildered Naruto, staring disbelievingly at his former teacher.

"Yes, Naruto, I would, if she truly fell for someone else, who made her deliriously happy." Kakashi stated, staring deeply into Naruto's blue eyes.

"At the cost of your own happiness?"

"Yes, Naruto."

"You are a far better man than I could be, Kakashi. A far better man."

Sakura and Hinata walked out of the bedroom, looking stunning, with Sakura with her long hair pulled into a messy bun, held in place with senbon needles, glittering in the light, wearing a tight fitting calf length black dragon embroidered dress. Hinata, looking just as stunning, in a blue gauzy dress, tailor fit to her pregnant body, making her look gorgeous, and her hair in curled layers, arranged around her face, her pale eyes sparkling.

The boys' eyes nearly dropped out of their sockets, with them thinking _**My god, she is beautiful. **_

"Come on guys, stick your eyes back in your head, we need to get to Hokage mountain in less than 30 minutes," said Sakura sardonically. She grabbed her purse, and handed Hinata hers. "Shall we go then?"

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. A cliffie. But I'll tell you this, the more reviews I get, the faster I'm willing to update.

As always, first 5 reviewers get showered in their favorite, non-liquid dessert.


	8. The Ceremony who's this?

A/N: thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, cookies for all

A/N: thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, cookies for all. I didn't get the emails, so it's kinda ambiguous on who gets them.

DISCLAIMER: as in the beginning, I don't own Naruto, I still don't own Naruto. And I don't own Shenlong. I'm borrowing him with permission from Shenlong7.

Chapter 6: The Ceremony… Who's this?

The two kunoichi started racing for the mountain, leaving the men in blinking.

"What just happened Kakashi?" asked a bewildered Naruto.

"I think we just got left by our girls, wearing dresses, heels, and Hinata-chan is pregnant," replied Kakashi looking amused.

"Shouldn't we catch up? That way we aren't late, and Tsunade-baa-chan won't pummel us for it," mentioned Naruto, shuddering.

With that both men started racing after the girls.

At the mountain

As Hinata and Sakura sit down, Kakashi and Naruto appear in their seats.

"Took you guys long enough to get here," murmured Sakura "Tsunade-shishou is about to begin."

"We got here as soon as our jaws were back in their normal positions," replied a laughing Kakashi.

"WHAT?! Jiraiya is in a tux? Has the world as we know it ended?" shrieked a shocked Naruto, staring at his teacher.

"Hush Naruto, surely you didn't think that Tsunade-hime would let him out of the house in his normal noxious outfit did you?" asked Kakashi, looking over at him.

"I didn't expect a full on tux, and man that dress Tsunade-baa-chan is wearing is amazing," Naruto looked at her, a little shocked.

"Hush Naruto," said Hinata calmly, "Tsunade is beginning."

Naruto immediately quieted down, and Kiba, sitting on the other side of Hinata smiled at her, happy that someone could shut him up.

"Thank you all for coming today," began Tsunade looking out at the entire village, which had shut down for the ceremony, except for the ninja on border patrol. "We are gathered here to give two excellent the promotion they deserve. Today we recognize them for the excellent service they have given Konohagakure in their careers as ninja. They have made our country a better place, and have done more than their teachers ever imagined., or expected them to do." She looks over at Jiraiya, smiling.

"They have created a way of life that we have become accustomed to," began Jiraiya, standing up, "It has been our pleasure to watch them grow and learn. It has always been our hope that they would do great things, and they have more than lived up to those expectations." He looks out at the crowd. "We are so proud of them today, and every day. They have brought up the opinion of our country higher in all of the other hidden villages, more so than any other in the history of Konoha," stated Jiraiya proudly.

"Would you please welcome Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto to the stage," said Tsunade, smiling widely.

everybody cheers as the two stand up, blushing slightly, to walk to the stage

"Today we," Tsunade stated, holding hands with Jiraiya, "are conferring on these two the status of Sannin of Konohagakure."

everyone stands up and cheers wildly for the two

"As you all know, they both deserve this, but we feel the need to enumerate some of their accomplishments," stated Jiraiya.

"As far as I am in the field of being a medic-nin, Sakura has far surpassed me. In becoming the best medic ever trained, she has completely cured Gekko Hayate of his cough, making it possible for him to regain the full rank of jounin. And her pet project has been trying to regenerate Lee's chakra coils," Tsunade began.

"And I'd like to interject that as of yesterday, I found a way to finish generating his chakra coils." interjected a glowing Sakura. "I also finished the procedure yesterday."

A glowing Tsunade beamed down at a happy Sakura, as everyone cheered again.

"Good going forehead!" was heard from the crowd, and Sakura grinned, assuming the "good guy" pose, even getting the glint off of her teeth.

"As for Naruto's accomplishments, he has, with his ANBU team, wiped out most of Akatsuki, and went on countless missions to bring up our status," interjected Jiraiya, smiling down at his protégé. "Also, we have one more announcement," he says, planting his hand on Naruto's black clad shoulder.

"Yes, thank you Jiraiya. As of next week, I will be retiring as Hokage," she pauses, gauging the crowd's reaction to her words. " My successor and your new Hokage is one Nar…"

"Excuse me, Lady Tsunade," interjected Hagane Kotetsu, one of the jounin on patrol. "I'm truly sorry to have interrupted your speech, but we have encountered a Suna nin that we don't know. Izu ( Kamizuki Izumo) is taking him to your office."

whispers run through the crowd

"Whose name was she going to say?!" "Is it Shikamaru? His last name starts Nar." "It could be Naruto"

"Tsunade holds up her hands, showing some of her age, "As I was saying, your Hokage will be Naruto Uzumaki."

The wild cheering of everyone else drowned the few unhappy mutters out.

"Now, if you will excuse us, I have some business to attend to," said Tsunade, looking a little tired.

With that Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto and Sakura all took off for the Hokage tower.

in the office

"Why am I being held here? I demand to see your Hokage," a rough voice nearly shouted, perfectly audible through the thick door. Kotetsu winces. The door opened, quickly dislodging Izumo, who promptly ran into Kotetsu, who blushed.

"Have you seen Tsunade? I really, really need her here, our 'guest' has spent the last half hour threatening me and Genma," spat out a flustered Izumo.

"Calm down Izu, she will be here shortly. I interrupted her making the announcement of who her successor would be," replied Kotetsu, looking fondly at Izumo.

"Oh really? And who is this paragon of perfection? Who is our new boss?" asked Izumo, who was truly interested.

"The number one hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja himself, Naruto Uzumaki," stated and amused Kotetsu.

"It would cost us how much to move to Suna?" asked Izumo jokingly.

"Absolutely nothing. We're being sent with Sakura on her mission to Suna," replied Kotetsu, completely deadpan.

"We have to go with that nut job in Tsunade's office? "

"What nut job in my office? I was under the impression that an emissary from Suna was arriving today?" Tsunade asked suddenly.

"He says he is from Suna, Lady Tsunade," replied Kotetsu, jumping slightly, bumping into Izumo.

"Well then, move so I can get into my office," stated Tsunade, staring at the two.

As they move away Izumo started, "Lady Tsunade, he has been threatening me and Genma."

"Well, threatening Genma I can forgive. Threatening the man who runs my errands, I can't. I will take care of that," she said walking into her office. "Welcome to Konohagakure, you must be Shenlong-san. Kazekage-sama mentioned that it would be you coming to escort my student."

"That nut with the senbon wouldn't believe that I was from Suna, and spiky just sat there glaring," retorted Shenlong. "So I was naturally myself, an asshole."

"I can believe that, and Genma probably deserved whatever you threatened him with. Izumo, however, was just doing what he was told to do, and as one of my assistants doesn't."

"I stand corrected, Lady Tsunade. But I don't apologize, not for anything or anyone." replied Shenlong, looking directly at Tsunade.

"Ahh, Sakura, there you are. This is Shenlong-san. Shenlong-san, this is Sakura-chan, my apprentice." Tsunade says, looking over her shoulder.

"Its nice to meet you Shenlong-san. Kazekage-sama has told us much about you," replied Sakura, bowing slightly.

"Eh, Gaara actually talking to someone other than me, its still a bit weird," replied Shenlong.

"Sakura, are you packed?" asked Tsunade, looking a bit worried.

"Of course Tsunade. I've been packed for nearly a day now," replied Sakura, " it's been delivered to the gates for transport."

"Good, then you, Kotetsu, Izumo and Shenlong-san can be on your ways." Tsunade said, looking relieved. "I trust Izumo did the packing Kotetsu? Otherwise your stuff wouldn't be packed."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," replied Kotetsu, looking a bit shamefaced.

"Off you go then. I'll see you two when you return in a month, Sakura, stay as long as you are needed."

At the gates

"Well, Kashi, this is good bye for now," said a slightly teary Sakura.

"It will be ok Sakura, I know it will," said Kakashi, looking away slightly.

"'Bayo, Kakashi. It will be ok, Sakura will come back and it will all be ok," mumbled Naruto.

"Well," said Kotetsu with a bit of false cheer, "its time to be off."

"'Tetsu, you don't need to be so happy. Kakashi won't see Sakura for months, he has a right to be sad," murmured Izumo, looking at his boyfriend.

"Come on, come on. Cut the sap, we don't have all day. We need to make the border by nightfall," interjected Shenlong looking at both couples.

"All right, all right. We're coming," replied the other three in unison.

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA…coughhackcough cliffy. Don't hang me, please. Brownies to all reviewers (for this chapter, the cookies are for last chapter).


End file.
